A liquid crystal display device has a liquid crystal display unit in which a liquid crystal panel and a backlight device are held as an assembled component by a metal bezel that is placed over the liquid crystal panel from the front side thereof, and typically, the liquid crystal display unit is enclosed by a synthetic resin cabinet that is an exterior member, thereby being provided as a product.
In recent years, because of demands for lower manufacturing cost, an even thinner device, and the like, elimination of the synthetic resin cabinet is being considered. If the cabinet is eliminated, however, the members such as the bezel that were housed in the cabinet in the conventional configuration are exposed to the outside. These members receive heat from the light source, and are therefore likely to be hot. Therefore, a heat dissipating member with heat dissipating characteristics has sometimes been attached to the light source substrates. An example of such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.